The Monkey Chronicles: Trouble in Washington
by Koolkat007
Summary: Once my friend joked that the girls in her girl scout troop were the Sailor Senshi. What if she wasn't kidding?


The Monkey Chronicles: Trouble in Washington  
  
"Why couldn't they find someone else to represent planet Vagita?" Sara whined.  
  
"Because you're the only half Saiyan we could find." Luna replied.  
  
"HALF?! I'm a full Saiyan!" Sara snapped back.  
  
"I don't care what you are! Get your butt over here! Veena's trying to take over the world again." Raye screamed over the communicator.  
  
Sara lifted off to fly to the command center, but Luna said,"What if somebody sees you?"  
  
"That's their problem! Who'd believe them?" before Luna could utter another word Sara launched herself into the sky.  
  
"Sara, your hair's sticking up again." Serena said distractedly. "If you grew it out it'd stay down." Sara pushed down her short dark brown hair. She had just arrived at the command center and was already about to kill Serena.  
  
"Quick, on screen ten." Amy said. Sure enough, there was Veena.  
  
"I think she's attempting to assassinate the president."  
  
"Maybe we should let her try." Suddenly she vanished from the screen.  
  
"Shift to infrared, quick!" Amy said, "Just as I thought. She designed a cloaking device, but she can't hide her body heat."  
  
"Let's take care of her before she does any harm." Raye said.  
  
"Right." Serena said, nodding.  
  
Veena looked up and down Pennsylvania Avenue. She saw nothing unusual, a girl reading a magazine, a girl making a fool of herself on skates in front of others the same age. Veena snickered. The girl's clumsiness reminded her of Serena. She ducked behind a tree and headed for the White House.  
  
"Whose bright idea was it to approach the White House on skates?" Serena asked after falling on her butt for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Yours, I believe." Amy said, looking up from the magazine she was pretending to read. "We have to move soon, or she'll move first."  
  
"Right!" Serena said, "Moon...Cosmic...Power..."  
  
"Mercury...Planet...Power..."  
  
"Mars...Planet...Power..."  
  
"Venus...Planet...Power..."  
  
"Jupiter...Planet...Power..."  
  
"Make...UP!"  
  
After the inner scouts transformed, they looked at Sara. She groaned. "Alright. Monkey...Saiyan...Power...Make...UP!" Sara held up her pen and a blast of light surrounded her. "Swish!" She was wearing her red and white sailor fuku with the orange bows. But there was something missing. Then her tail appeared. Much better.  
  
"What the –"Veena saw a flash of light. So those brats were here. She'd deal with them later. She had to get the mind control device implanted in the president. As leader of the world's only super power, she'd rule the world! p; Hanna Cohen looked up from her sketch pad. Trouble was coming. She knew it. She hopped down from her perch in a tree in the White House's yard. Suddenly a hand shot out of the shadows and covered her mouth. She licked it, then bit her assailant's wrist.  
  
"Alien...Bunny...power...Make...UP!" She yelled, transforming. "I am Sailor Bunny and I won't stand for this! Carrot Saber!"  
  
"Nega Energy sword!" her opponent yelled "I am princess Veena of the Negaverse, and I will exterminate you, Sailor filth!"  
  
"You don't think much of us Sailor Scouts, huh?" Bunny commented, bringing her orange energy sword over her head. The beams clashed. They stood there for a few seconds, black locked with orange, each trying to overpower the other. Suddenly, a pink and purple clothed figure somersaulted out of the shadows.  
  
"U-G-L-Y you ain't got no alibi! You ugly! Ya, ya, You ugly!" She screamed, kicking Veena in the head, rendering her unconscious. "Thanks, Sailor Cheerleader!" Bunny said. Laura was the self styled Sailor Scout, Sailor Cheerleader. She didn't appear to have any magical powers, but her mix of gymnastics and Karate was often just as affective.  
  
Sailor Monkey walked over and nodded approval. "Good work, guys. What's this?" She pulled a syringe with a computer chip inside it out of Veena's pocket. Mercury walked over and inserted the chip into her computer.  
  
"It appears to be some sort of mind control device." She said.  
  
"What would Veena want with that?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Think for a minute, Serena. A mind control device, the president, and a nation of people that don't believe mind control is possible! Doesn't that suggest any thing to you?" Mars snapped.  
  
"Oh, shit, Raye, Serena, shut up. Five of those dumb Nega-Bots are heading towards us." Sailor Monkey said. Five huge robots were clomping towards the girls. One of them stopped several feet away and picked up the unconscious Veena. It vanished in a cloud of dark smoke. The other four kept coming.  
  
"Mars...Fire...IGNITE!" Sailor Mars yelled, sending a blast of flame from her fingertips. It engulfed the nearest robot, disabling it.  
  
Sailor Bunny and Sailor Jupiter took care of another robot, and Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Moon ganged up on the third. The last robot was heading toward Sailor Monkey and Sailor Cheerleader. Sailor Cheerleader got ready to jump on it, but Sailor Monkey held her back. "I'll take care of this." She said, gathering a ball of energy in her hands. "Kame...Hame...HAA!!" She yelled, thrusting it at the robot. Upon impact, the robot was blown up into millions of pieces, which were clattering back to Earth for a full five minutes. She did have more normal Sailor Scout techniques, but she preferred to use her Saiyan powers, since she'd never get a chance to use them otherwise.  
  
"Hey!" a voice yelled. About twenty men in black suits and sunglasses were running towards them.  
  
"Here comes the Secret Service. 'Bout time to make our exit." Venus said. The five inner scouts teleported, and Sailor Monkey and Sailor Bunny climbed on to the Flying Nimbus and flew home. 


End file.
